yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Sector Olympus
To know of Sector Olympus. One must venture beyond to a time far from this. ( Click and read of course. ) YMLMu95.png c63d8093ad84374d008c23466380e4a2.jpg Cronos; The Orginator... and the start of it all.He was created from old Deities just as powerful as the Shinto God's. You see... On earth. The Shinto God's ruled. Everything. But below them had been lesser God's such as Chrono's and his sisters. But the Name they went by had been Titants. Remnants that werent fit to leave the world of earth and venture to the promise land of Fumei ( The Shinto realm ) Back to the story at hand. His wife was the Titaness Rhea. He was the leader of the Titans and the god of agriculture and sky. His Roman counterpart is Saturn. He is often confused with Chronos, the god of time. Cronos was born to Gaia and Uranus as their last Titan child. Gaia being earth. Was a lesser God as well. Just like Uranus gas been. Both not deemed worthy of the Shinto realm. He was asked by Gaia to kill Uranus for imprisoning their children, the Hecatonchires and the Cyclopes, in the depths of Tartarus. These are all creatures that have went extinct upon earth. Since thus time. He was given a sickle (named the scythe) which he used to castrate Uranus when he was going to have intercourse with Gaia. He then became King of Gods. Cronos.jpg|Cronos He married his sister, Rhea, and had six children: Demeter, Hestia, Hades, Poseidon, Hera, and Zeus. He was also the father of Chiron, who was born to Philyra. But when Gaia asked him to free her children from Tartarus. ( Tartarus being the realm of Yomi) Cronos refused. She warned him that if he refused to let them go, that one of his children would betray and kill him, just as he did to Uranus. He then ate all of his children, one by one, as they were born. When his sixth child, Zeus, was born, Rhea decided that she could no longer continue bearing children only to have them eaten. She swaddled a rock in a baby's cloth and gave that to Cronos instead. He gladly ate it while Zeus lived on. When Zeus grew up, he approached his father as a stranger, and gave him a drink that made him throw up his siblings, who as immortal gods had survived in Cronos' stomach. Once Zeus and his brothers and sisters were free, they decided to go to war with him and his Titan siblings. Cronos did not lead this war, for he was already defeated, so his nephew Atlas, led the forces of the Titans. However, the Titans lost the war against the Gods when they freed the Hecatonchires and Cyclopes at Gaia's urging. He was then cut up by Zeus with his own scythe, the one that he had used on Uranus. Different versions of Cronos' punishment exist. Some versions of the story have him ruling over Elysium in Hades, while other versions have him trapped deep in the bowels of Tartarus, constantly tortured.Rhea was the Titaness daughter of Uranus (the Sky) and Gaia (the Earth) in Greek mythology. She was known as the mother of the gods. Her Roman counterpart is Cybele. The ninth-largest moon of Saturn Cronos, Rhea's Titan brother and husband, castrated their father. Afterwards he and Rhea took the throne as King and Queen. This time period was known as the Golden Age. Rhea is one of the twelve original Titans. The ninth-largest moon of the planet Saturn (named after her husband), is named Rhea. Saint_Seiya___Rhea_by_CancerNoEden.jpg Rhea_by_liruohai.jpg Zeus Also known as Jupiter in Roman mythology, is the god of the Sky and King of the Gods in Greek mythology. He is the last and youngest son of Cronus and Rhea, and fulfilled the oracle's prediction by overthrowing Cronus. Zeus is able to turn into animals, usually an eagle. Zeus has many children, due to his various affairs with gods and mortals. The then-current Titan of the sky, Cronus, and the Titaness Rhea gave birth to six children: Hestia, Hades, Demeter, Poseidon, Hera, and Zeus. Cronus heard a prophecy that one of his children will overthrow him. To prevent this, he swallowed five of his children. Zeus was not swallowed due to him not being born yet. Rhea devised a plan with Gaia to protect and save Zeus. She gave birth to him in a cave on Mount Ida in Crete and handed Cronus a decoy, which was a stone wrapped in clothe, which Cronus swallowed. Where he was then raised by a shepard family. Once reaching manhood, Zeus forced Cronus to disgorge the stone and his siblings. In some versions, Zeus uses an emetic to accomplish this while in others he cuts Cronus' stomach open. He then releases Cronus' brothers (the Gigantes, the Hecatonchires and the Cyclopes) from their prison in Tartarus and killing their guard, Campe, in the process. In return for freeing them, the Cyclopes give Zeus thunder. Zeus, his siblings, and Cronus' brothers overthrew Cronus and the other Titans in a ten year series of battles called Titanomachy. The defeated Titans were then cast into Tartarus, where Cronus had imprisoned his siblings. Atlas, one of the titans that fought against Zeus, was punished by having to hold up the sky. After the battle, Zeus shared the world with Hades and Poseidon and drew lots to see who got what kingdom. Zeus took the heavens ,sky and air, Hades was sent to the Underworld, and Poseidon claimed the sea. The Earth was left for all the gods. Zeus_by_ErikVonLehmann.jpg|Zeus Hades_by_GENZOMAN.jpg|Hades Poseidon_by_GENZOMAN.jpg|Posideon Ares_by_GENZOMAN.jpg|Ares god_of_sleep___hypnos_by_kurosaki_sasori-d5o71tp.png|Hypnos EXODUS RETRIBUTION Soon enough. The Greek God's grew tired of earth. They saw the reasoning for why the Shinto realm god's departed. They saw the very sickness that was growing from undernateh the earth's crust. The world had changed, and no one believed in there power anymore. Aries the god of war, declared this the fualt of the Shinto God's. And Zeus took heed to this. Bringing all of his children to a void between earth, and fumei ( the SHinto realm. ) Zeus declared The Shinto God's give them full godly power within there Domain in exchange for there lives. The Shinto god's took it as the challange it had been and they battled. But the Shinto ream god's powers proved to be to much for the Greek God's power and they were pushed back onto earth where they were left weak, and there powers had been stripped. Everyone but Hadhes. He had managed to escape. To no one's suprise he had.His siblings, and his siblings children had all been mortals before his very eyes. It was a much disturbing site for him. Taking it out of his way he promised to find a way for his people to regain power once more. Hades ventured off where he found The Story Book-man when he had been nothing but a remnant on this planet. He wished that the Story Book-man replenish his siblings powers. And The Story-book man had done just that. He granted them all the power through ONihoruda's. And over time they would have consumed there oni's to make there own power sky-rocket to a new level over the 1000 of years they had been on earth. Evatually, they had been made a Sector once ww3 had been well and over with and the other Sector's had been created to keep the livelyhood of the earth at a full. Zeus, had ill-intent desptie the front he had been giving. He waited for the right time to strike no doubt. His power had no rival. Evantually there powers were at a new high and they seemed unstoppable. To the point they were ready to make yet another uprising.... Secrectly. They hated Sector G.O.D. They had been the embodyment of everything the Shinto god's wanted for this planet. And this angred Zeus. He didnt understand why they simply didnt follow him instead. ' GOD'S WITHIN SECTOR GOD Evantually, Zeus came to the conclusion. That he and his siblings would never be as powerful as they once were without the power of there almighty weapons that were hidden to all of them. Untill.. Aprohditey over heard one of the Sector G.O.D. Agents claming to have it stored somewhere. Knowing the threart that Sector Olmypus could have been. Wasting little to no time, she reported this new's back to Zeus. Angered that they had been hiding this from them. War was soon made. For over 120 years they have been at war with one another. Both Sectors. Zeus knew he could not defeat them alone, and thus he came to his father for the correct guidance. Cronos leads them against the Sector G.O.D. forces despite there overwhelming power. With Crono's guidance he would be able to even out-smart The Story Book Man. And he had. Over sometime, they fianlly discovered that Dr.Hiro. The Creator of Kasaihana city, and Ex-Sector G.O.D. Agent had done one task for them before departing. Promising to hide the Big 3's weapon's in seperate locations that one would never suspect. He had succeded... however untill Keyome, Donnie and Tetsu had showed face. There powers rivaled that of the oringal big 3, and due to this a shift in the world's power had been at an un-even slant. The Soon take over Soon enough, Sector Olympus made there way over to Kasaihna city to seek furhter investigations. But Sector G.O.D. stopped them at every turn. Claming the city to be there own and that Sector Olympus had no busniess there. Sector Olympus abided by this, this was the way of Sectors however. One does not mess with another's things without the ' Sector's Game. ' Which is a game of chess, done by using fighters on both sides to do there biding. And who's ever side win's. Is the one that win's. Evantually, this Game had finally occured, this the 3rd Generation's GMAF. Sector Olympus hired Yani after he found the Oblisek. Realsing the asset that he would be with that kind of power, they brought back Ralpheal , and then recruicted Chorllo with there ambitons. And soon enough, the new GMAF had been made. However, under the surface of the GMAF's, a creature was being made with everyones fighting abilites but the Kid's of the 3rd generatiosn powers. So there fights had been Key to the creatures creations. They used this creature to decimate the Sector G.O.D Pawn's. Defeating them in the ' Sector's Game. ' Where they were forced to step aside and allow Sector Olympus to take Kasaihana as there own. Now, Sector Olympus has won. There Items have been restorted to everyone that had one. There power levels are that of God's. And Sector G.O.D. Can do nothing to stop them. They have lost. They are now in the process of taking all of the Other Sectors and agencies under there belts to create the perfect army that will be able to rush into Fumei, but first... they must conqour this world. Zeus Hades Hypnos Posideon Ares Atlas - Titan Bia Aprohodite Hercules Aretemis Yani Rapheal Chorllo Cronos - Leader - Apollo Hermes Category:Sector Olympus Category:Organization Category:Government Agent Category:God Category:Directory Category:YMRP Directory Category:Information Category:INFORMATION